Aidan X Amira:(-insert meaningful tittle-)
CH1 and Amire are home alone. Kyros and Krissi are out doing something ^_^. Right now Aidan is going totake a bath afeter a day of fun with his sister Amira Aidan:*filling bath bath with warm water* ^_^ Amira:*peeking from the bathroom door, that wasn't locked*~ Aidan:*steps into the tub soaking in the water* ^_^ Amira:Oni-chan, can I join you!? *She peaked from the door, smiling sweetly.* Aidan: Hi si um...^///^ if you really want to. We can ...like old times Amira:Yay! *She close the bathroom door behind her, locking it as she gets undressed and goes into the bathtube on top of him*~ Aidan: Hi *blushing extremely from the fact that Amira is on top of him* Want me to wash your back. Amira:*She nods, smiling* Aidan:Ok ^////^*uses a wash cloth to carefully wash Amira's back* Amira:*Smiles happily, her tail wags a little* Aidan: So how's your singing carer ^///^*washing Amira's back* Amira:Going well so far, I'm on vaction till they can come with another show. *smiles.* Aidan:*starts washing behind her ears* That's good^///^ I know you have alot of fans. I'm glad we can still pend alot of time together Amira:*Smiles, blushing a little as her tail wags*Yea... *Leans into him happily* Aidan: Its nice we're so close*Blushing bright red* You'll always be my favorite sister. Amira:*smiles*and You'll always be my oni-chan! *Giggles.* Aidan:*washes Amira's Tail* I love you my precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*blushes a little*And I love my Oni-chan~! *As she said that, she had suddenly pulled Aidan down to where his face was in her breasts*~ ^^ Aidan:aaa...*his face in Amira's breast for a moment or two*^////^*pulls away* Um.. you certainly have grown *has his washcloth over his boner hiding it from her* Amira:*Giggles sweetly*Thank you ^///^ *Huggging him closer, her breasts press completely against Aidan's chest* Aidan: It's true *holding his boner down blushing as her breasts press againts his chest* You'll make your futer boyfriend happy. Amira:I'm sure I will *smiles sweetly, hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ Have you meet anyone special yet? Amira:Nope. *Hugging Aidan* Aidan: ^///^ You'll meet the one*starts washing his own tail* Amira:Maybe~ *Hugging him still* Aidan: Amira we've always been together ever sense we where small. I know you better than anyone we've grown up together. Knowing that you're always there for me... I'll be there for you and I will always love you. ^///^ Amira:*Hugging Aidan, smiling sweety and she nuzzles Aidan* My oni-chan~ Aidan: *nuzzels Amira happily* My precious little sis ^///^ Amira:*Hugging him close as her breasts press more against his back*~ Aidan:^///^ A washcloth will work better. *blushing red* Amira:*Giggles*True~ Aidan: Hehe it always end like this ^///^*covering up his boner* Amira:*Giggles*That's cause I love you Oni-chan! *Starts washing his back with another washcloth* Aidan: And i love you to ^///^ and always will love you. Amira:*LEans happily into his back, her breasts once more press against his back since she was finished with washing his back* Aidan:*his tail was uncontrollably as be blushes, still covering his boner* ^///^ Amira:*Nuzzles his cheek with hers as her tail wrapped around his with hers.*Oni-chan... *She closed her eyes, wishing to be able to just pleasure Aidan, since she knew he seem to be turn on* Aidan: ^///^ If we stay any longer we'll get all proony. We can have lots more fun tomorrow. Amira:Aawww... C-Can't I sleep with tonight? Aidan: Um....^///^ S-Sure I have no problems with it. Amira:Yay! *she gotten out, her breasts bounce as she grabs one of the towels and dries herself.* Aidan:*steps out of the tubs a wash cloth covering his boner, getting a towel to dry off* ^_^ See you in bed *walks to his room lays on his bed* Ch2 Amira:*Giggles, having finished being dried, she just walked into his room naked and lay on the bed next to him*Oni-chan! Aidan: Sis your naked, your not even wearing your pajamas *blushes bright red* Amira:*Hugging Aidan* That's cause I don't wanna wear my PJs! Their not my comfortable ones! *she whine a little, hugging closer to Aidan.* Aidan:*blushes Bright red* Its fine we sleep naked all the time when we where kids. Amira:*smiles happily*Yep! *Hugging Aidan happily* Aidan:*blushes Red, keeping his boner in between his legs* ^///^ Its nice we can sleep together. Amira:Yea~ *Hugging him close, her breasts pressing against his chest*Oni-chan... I love you.... Aidan: And I love you ^///^*rolls over, now his tail unknowingly wags all over Amira's body* Amira:*Blushes a tiny bit, smiling as she nuzzles his tail, before hugging him as her breasts now press against his back*~ Aidain:*gasp* A-Amira*Bright red trying not to look at his hiss* W-We got a full day ahead of us. Amira: And about that full day? *nuzzles her chin on his shoulder, her breasts still press against his back as her hands gently touches his. She blushes a little* Aidan:A-Amira*lost of words quickly moves his hand to hold down his boner, trying to to look at Amira* Amira:*looks up to Aidan*Oni-chan... *She nuzzles his neck, before whispering against his neck to the point he could hear you* Am I allow to relief you? It's too easy to senses this stuff~ Aidan: I-I can't let you do that your my sister.*blushes red* Your first should be with someone special. *still not facing Amira* Amira:But Oni-chan. *She whispers*''I don't want to be with anyone else but you.'' *She nuzzles his neck*